Profesionales
by A - El Eloy
Summary: [Tercera Temporada] Era innegable que representaba un peligro que mucho de los villanos se aprovecharan de sus sentimientos hacia la Heroína Moteada. Tan solo lo que paso con Mayura y aquel Senti-Monstruo lo habían dejado en evidencia. Era lo mejor… Ladybug y Chat Noir deberían mantener una relación estrictamente profesional. Sin importar cuanto Doliera…
1. Chapter 1

El ocaso reflejado al horizonte le daba la vista perfecta para pensárselo una vez más. Su cabeza se imponía ante su corazón.

Encima de la _**Tour Eiffel***_, se encontraba Chat Noir, reposando sobre una de las vigas más alta. Esperaba a su compañera para dar inicio al patrullaje de esa noche. Sin embargo, más que una revisión protocolar entre los portadores Miraculous, para él seria el punto de inflexión de su relación con su Catarina.

Para él, seria como un prematuro final hasta que todo el asunto de Hawk Moth tuviera su cierre.

Para él, seria sacrificar parte de su libertad.

Era morir un poco por dentro…

Al final, mezclando la visión del paisaje con la decision que lo llevaría a tomar el nuevo rumbo que pensaba tomar, tristemente, el recuerdo específico, tocó a su puerta para atormentarlo una vez más.

[_FLASHBACK_]

La gran confusión que sentía era probablemente la más grande que había sufrido como Superhéroe.

A pesar que su preocupación y cariño habían hecho que, inconscientemente, corriera a su lado, no podía el evitar preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que sucedía.

Ella, su Ladybug, se hallaba herida entre su brazos, cortesía de una inesperada presencia de Mayura en solitario. Era extraño. No se sentía fría ni mucho menos se veía pálida, quizás exageraba, pero es que ni siquiera era capaz de localizar el origen de su dolor.

_Aun así… _

Toda duda o temor desapareció cuando escuchó su voz declararle.

-No me dejes…- Dijo con aire entristecido por sentirse una carga. La verdad, el sentimiento de regocijo no llegaba ni a cierta capacidad debido a lo desconcertante de la situación.

-¿Que?- Respondió muy aturdido -¿Qué está pasando?-

_No podía ser… _

-Yo siempre trate_…_ Siempre trate de mantener mis sentimientos por ti bajo llave, pero ya no puedo más- Dictaba Mayura a través de la voz, gestos y ojos de su creación.

Era indescriptible. El pobre había caído en el embrujo de sus propios sentimientos. Tantas veces que lo había soñado que no pudo sospecharse de nada_…_

En cambio, La creación, la imitación, solo los había activado para dejarlos sin cuidado. Una lucha entre confusión y felicidad se desencadenaba en su cabeza mientras sus ojos Esmeralda no daban una señal clara de quien parecía ganar en su interior.

_Debía escoger…_

-P-pero pensé que amabas a alguien mas…- Susurro Chat Noir a modo de lamento todavía con sus sentidos en desconexión.

_Tal cual… _

-Eso terminó- Concluyó mientras amagaba con desvanecerse -Después de mucho, me he dado cuenta- Dijo con firmeza mientras comenzaba a dirigir la mano ajena con las suyas y la colocarla donde se albergaba su "Corazón"

-Tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, incluso cuando siempre te rechazaba…- Dijo mientras sonreía con esfuerzo -_…_Siempre fuiste tu, _"Chaton"_-

-Ladybug…-

-Te Quiero- Musitó con suavidad mientras buscaba unir sus labios a los de el.

_Solo sucedía sin explicación… _

Sin poderlo razonar más, el tampoco se rehusó en tratar de dar vida a esa muestra de afecto. Inmediatamente su mente se puso a divagar entre sus recuerdos. Pesadillas y fantasias se asomaban entre momentos y anécdotas fugaces a su vez que estaban cada vez más cerca…

La dicha vencía a la razón.

Todo venía a él: Cuando su labios chocaban contra aquel dedo índice de la mano derecha de su Musa, cuando los sucesos de Oblivio lo forzaron a no tener más memoria que una simple fotografía; Incluso el más reciente… El Museo de Cera.

Esa en especial se quedó más tiempo en su travesía por su memoria. Recordaba lo muy molesto que estaba. No era para menos. Odiaba que jugaran con sus sentimientos…

El cataclismo que lo liberó de la trampa aquella vez le había dejado con un sabor agridulce… Sentía que se quedaba corto en cuanto a venganza.

Eso lo hizo claudicar.

Se vio detenido en el curso hacia su deseo. Había abierto los ojos nuevamente para girarse hacia su anillo. A manera de reflejo, su pulgar ya se encontraba haciendo de obstáculo en su dedo anular para evitar el ultraje de su sortija.

_¿Sorpresa? No tanto como en el pasado. __Otro engaño mas._

-_"M' Lady" _es demasiado terca- Dejó caer a secas, razonando. Aquellos orbes Azulados lo miraran sorprendidos -Ella no sería capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos fácilmente. ¡Tan a la Ligera!-

Aquellos, **FALSOS,** orbes Azulados tan solo se ensancharon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El panorama cambiaba de escenario. Mayura había sido descubierta y puesta a la luz de la justicia junto a su criatura.

Del otro Lado, una sonriente y conmovida, **VERDADERA,** Ladybug, que recién llegaba, por su Gatito; Ignorando el sentimiento de enojo y vergüenza que este poseía en las facciones de su rostro mientras se asentaba a su lado.

Sobre _**L'arc De Triomphe De l'Étoile***_, con villanos por un extremo y un dúo de héroes por el otro.

La batalla comenzaba…

[_FIN FLASHBACK_]

Era muy doloroso para él.

Más aún, después de haberse dado el tiempo de reflexionarlo. Podría ser precipitada su decisión; Básicamente era un "_Prevenir Y Curar_" que valía la pena considerando los factores. Mantuvo su pose melancólica mientras el último atisbo de duda se asomaba para intentar hacerlo desistir… Fallando en el proceso.

-Debo hacerlo- Se infundió una vez más. No quiera sufrir, ni verla a ella tampoco.

De igual forma, tenía que parar el oleaje de pensamientos. Ladybug se acercaba columpiándose con el magnífico atardecer en el fondo.

-Adiós _"M' Lady…"_\- Susurro ensombrecido -Hola compañera-

* * *

**Creo que es la primera vez que utilizó el factor Flashback… Que bien suena. **

**¡FLASHBACK! ¡YEAH!**

**Dejando la joda a un lado, esto se trata de una pequeña inspiración luego del capítulo de Ladybug con título homónimo. Siendo franco, empieza a parecerme cruel lo mucho que le dan esperanzas a Chat/ Adrien de un amor correspondido. Ya se empiezan a pasar un poco de la raya… En fin, la insistencia de esta inspiración fue el motivo de encontrar el tiempo para escribir esto.**

**Por cierto****… **

_**Tour Eiffel: La Torre Eiffel.**_

_**L'arc De Triomphe De l'Étoile: Arco del Triunfo de Paris. **_

_**Por si alguien no lo **_**_comprendió_… **

**Si tienen la duda… Se me ocurre es una historia corta para el clásico "Ladynoir". Háganme saber en los comentarios que debería ser. Si un One o Two-Shot melancólico o le damos otro giro…**

**Y como siempre añadir, espero que este pequeño trabajo les haya gustado.**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Había callado y escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Seguía sin poder creer lo que su compañero pronunciaba… _"¿Era verdad aquella declaración?"_

-Es necesario… Nuestra relación debe ser severamente profesional de ahora en adelante, Ladybug- Masculló con sentimientos mezclados ante la dificultad de sus propias oraciones.

_Lo mucho que pueden herir las palabras_…

En el fondo lo comprendía, era lo mejor. De cierta forma siempre lo pensó, aunque nunca supo cómo realmente hubiera sido posible de haberlo hecho en el pasado; Después de todo, ella también había sobrepasado esa barrera de "Solo Compañeros"

Su mente hizo hincapié en la manera tan formal y… Fría en como la llamaba. Obviamente lo hacía con el debido respeto y camaradería que eso conllevaba, eso nunca se quebraría. Aun así, la agobia que sentía en el pecho al no oír de su voz un "M´Lady" o buscar su mano para depositar un beso casto…

-_Aunque sea "Bugaboo…"_\- Pensó involuntariamente -_Por lo menos una ultima vez_-

Se sentía horrible. Sintió la garganta seca mientras intentaba encontrar que las palabras salieran.

-Creo que entiendo por qué lo dices- Respondió Ladybug luego de un par de segundos en trance -Pero tampoco puedes permitir que lo que paso con Mayura te atormente- Mencionó, en desgraciada para el Gato, el recuerdo en cuestión.

-Lo se, pero…- Exclamó algo irritado de que ella debatiera -No es solo eso-

"_¿Por que no se lo podía hacer más simple y aceptar?"_

De pie, sobre una de las vigas del símbolo de París, se permitió girar para darle la espalda.

-…No es la primera vez que pasa- Confesó -De hecho, podría ser incontables las veces en las que nuestros sentimientos nos han dado problemas. La mayoría por mi culpa-

-Pero Chat…- Susurro acercándose a él.

-No me malentiendas, cada una de esas veces para mi son un tesoro de mi vida- Dijo, provocando un leve sonrojo en la Ojizarca -Y es por eso que debo ponerles un alto-

-_No quiero perderlas… Ni a ti_-

-_"Chaton"_\- Aclaro usando ese mote -Al menos deberías reconsiderarlo. Yo podría…-

-Por favor, solo Chat Noir- Suplico mas dolido aún por el atrevimiento -Ya lo he pensado demasiado. Debo controlar mis emociones, ponerlas bajo llave- Sentenció retornando su vista a sus ojos.

-...- Ladybug tan solo pudo bajar la cabeza derrotada. El que por ella misma haya presenciado la convicción del felino era prueba suficiente de lo serio que era. Chat Noir no parecía dispuesto a ceder por nada del mundo por primera vez ante ella.

-Está bien por mi, entonces- Respondió cerrando los puños y sintiéndose realmente herida.

-Lo prometo. Cuando la amenaza de Hawk Moth termine, también lo hará este juramento- Profeso seguro con mano en corazón.

-¡Como quieras!- Contestó no pudiendo evitar ocultar su tono haciendo destacar su dolor mientras evitaba aun el contacto visual.

Para el rubio esta fue una señal para sonreír, la primera de esa noche. La Luna llevaba minutos en el cielo despejado. Sabía que ella lo entendía y lo mucho que también le costaba. Realmente necesitaba buscar cómo convencerse para mantenerse recio en su decisión.

-_Es lo mejor._ _Por mis sentimientos, también casi pierdo ante Hawk Moth_\- Repetía en su conciencia a modo de mantra -_Lo hago por ella_-

El silencio siguiente a la conversación solo provocaba hacer la tensión más asfixiante. La brisa que se colaba por entre los fierro mecían sus cabellos a la vez que miraban en direcciones opuestas sin saber qué decir o hacer ahora.

_Parecían haberse convertido en unos perfectos desconocidos el uno del otro… _

Finalmente, ella quebró el silencio, acompañada por su amargura.

-Bien, si ya terminaste entonces de aclarar ese punto, debemos comenzar el patrullaje- Dijo mientras ahora era ella quien daba las espaldas a su compañero -Hoy me toca revisar el Norte-

El parecía ignorarla…

-Comienza tu también, nos veremos en una hora… Chat Noir-

Se empezó acercar a ella cortando la quemante distancia que los dividía, prácticamente ya estaba justo detrás.

-¿Estas escuchando siquiera?- Masculló volviendo una vez más la mirada a aquellos orbes Verdes, quedando impactada por su cercanía -¿Pero que…?-

(...)

Su sonrojo delató lo confundida e incluso feliz que su corazón saltó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había atrapado en un abrazo. Su barbilla reposaba sobre su coronilla mientras se permitía posar sus brazos en su espalda.

Ladybug no encontró forma ni excusa para zafarse de él, tampoco era como si quisiera, sus piernas temblorosas ante la ola de emociones era mucho para ella; Terminando al final correspondiendo el afecto dejándose envolver.

-Gato tonto- Dijo sin consideración a que sonara a un insulto.

-Aún nos hemos terminado- Respondió sin ocultar la pequeña felicidad que sentía al saber que no era el único en desgracia con su osada decisión.

-¿Ah, no?- Respondió un tanto socarrona separándose lo suficiente para abrir los ojos nuevamente y mirar a los de el.

_Azul y Verde chocaban… _

-No, antes debo dejar las cosa clara contigo- Dijo Chat Noir para mirarla con una ternura inconmensurable.

-¿Y que es eso que debes dejar aclarar con urgencia?- Marinette parecía derretirse de cariño en su interior.

-Mis sentimientos por ti- Musito con suavidad mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella…

Ladybug y Chat Noir…

Yin y Yang…

Definitivamente se complementaban. Sería imposible intentar hacer lo contrario.

Adrien se permitió tomar un profundo respiro para pronunciar aquellas importantes palabras.

-Ladybug…- Declaró sin más -Yo te amo-

* * *

**Bueno… Cuando la inspiración me da, me da. ¿Que puedo hacer ante eso? **

**Es curioso. La zona de reviews fue más una zona de compartir opinión que para lo que realmente esa zona se usa jajajajaja. Al menos muchos entienden lo cruel que puede ser la serie, ahí el porque de la razón de esta escritura. **

**Gracias **AquaticWhisper **por tus palabras e igual tu **Hkt29**, curiosamente tu nombre de perfil no lo olvido. **

**En fin, espero que el curso de esta historia les agrade. Intentaré seguir los mas pronto posible con ella.**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Se cuidan.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Si… Se encontraba distraída, o más bien, atrapada en su propio mundo.

Era otro día mas en la escuela. Otro día en la escuela **Françoise Dupont**,en específico. De igual forma, nada mencionado anteriormente parecía sacarle de lo que fuera que pasaba por su cabeza. Alya ya se había dado más que cuenta del estado de su amiga.

A su lado, la dulce Marinette se encontraba, literalmente, con la mirada perdida en punto vacío. Sus manos acunaban su cabeza a través del mentón a manera que daba la sensación de encontrarse posando para el retrato de un pintor, mientras que aquel ambiente de intriga a su alrededor daba un aire misterioso… Realmente extraño el verla tan distante.

Y es que ni siquiera la presencia de Adrien, cuya preocupación por el estado de su amiga era obviamente evidente, había logrado despertarla de su ensoñación. Estaba totalmente atrapada en su conciencia.

Ni valía la pena mencionar el número de intentos por despertarla…

-_Te amo…- _Escucho pronunciar por labios de Chat Noir hacia ella la noche anterior provocando a las mariposas el volver a revolotear en su interior -_Te amo con todo el alma que este Gato puede poseer_\- Juro. Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas irremediablemente a medida que le costaba encontrar aliento.

Poco a poco, aquella secuencia que se repetía sin cesar volvía a bailar en su conciencia.

En el Patrullaje, aquella noche, sobre las vigas de la creación de **Gustave Eiffel***. Su inseparable compañero ahí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ladybug seguía atónita, a pesar de ya saberlo sobre tales sentimientos. Su mente no dejaba de enviar señales ante aquellas hermosas palabras. Ahora se daba cuenta del abismo que era saber sobre los sentimientos de una persona por indirectas, a escucharlo directamente a modo de una confesión.

Eran cosas completamente distintas…

Ni en sus peleas más adversas se había quedado en blanco. Es más, no fue hasta el siguiente movimiento de Chat, que fue capaz de volver a procesar todo el escenario que se desencadenaba. Aquel beso en los nudillos en su manos, aún sujetas por el, la saco del trance.

-C-Chat…- Musito, con una costumbre típica de su contraparte, generando sorpresa en sí misma -Y-Yo… No… Verás…-

"_¿Desde cuando Ladybug tartamudeaba?" _Ella misma también se lo pregunto. No lo entendía. Ya lo había rechazado antes… Entonces…

-No es necesario oírlo, Ladybug- Contestó con voz y mirada cálida, llena de cariño, erizandole la piel -Solo quería dejarlo en claro. Que sin importar que, Yo…-

Se vio callado por un dedo ajeno sobre sus labios. Ladybug le regresaba la mirada mientras se veía incapaz de soportar de nuevo aquellas palabras que eran más que una simple enamoramiento. Su corazón no podía más con el sufrimiento de ver a su compañero revelarle un sentimiento tan puro hacia su persona, y no ser capaz de corresponderlos como se merecía.

"_El camino de un Superhéroe nunca es sencillo…" _

Le dolía mucho esa parte… Dar rechazo era igual, o mas difícil, que confesar los sentimientos propios.

Después de todo eso, solo fue capaz de observar callada como, de manera ética, su compañero tomada rumbo a cumplir con su rol encomendado. Dejando atrás; A una confundida Catarina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Marinette!-

La aludida en ese momento regreso a la realidad. La desconexión de sus sentidos era incubrible. Alya se había rendido hace mucho. Solo una voz fue capaz de hacerla volver. El grito denotaba autoridad. Uno que se escuchaba muy severo, el de una molesta Profesora Bustier. Aquella mueca de molestia a lo que se podía tomar como irrespeto no era buena señal…

-¿S-si… Señorita Bustier?- Respondió al fin, luego de salir del asombro inicial.

-Estas muy distraída, demasiado a decir verdad- Comento la bella adulta sin suavizar su expresión -Por favor, atiende a la clase y deja cualquier otro pensamiento para cuando termine la lección-

-Si, Señorita- Acato la Ojizarca apenada. La preocupación de cierto Rubio y cierta Morena no hizo mas que aumentar luego de esto. En cuanto a otros, dibujo extrañeza y altanería; Específicamente, en cierta Rubia.

Y aun mas al fondo, una cínica mentirosa sonreía con intriga…

-_Debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme…_-Repitió a modo de mantra buscando centrar su vista en la próxima linea de su cuaderno para escribir. No podía volver a perderse en el recuerdo…

-_Chat…_\- Susurro con impotencia, incapaz de salir del bache. Volvía a adentrase en la crónica, llevarse por el sentimiento; A querer responder como hubiera querido.

Al final…

-¡ALERTA DE AKUMA! ¡ALERTA DE AKUMA!- Se escucho a través de los parlantes. Acto seguido, una explosion al horizonte hizo otear a toda la clase hacia la ventana. El humo que emanaba solo agravaba las sospechas. Paris estaba en peligro…

-Muy bien, chicos. Ya saben que hacer. Directo todos a sus casas- Encomendó Caline Bustier al alumnado -No olviden repasar los apuntes de historia-

**.**

**.**

Ya fuera del salon, con todo mundo saliendo apresuradamente, entre la multitud; Dos personas destacaban por tomar rumbos distintos.

Para el, era su primera prueba luego de hacer aquella promesa…

Para ella, el reencontrarse con su el causante de su tormento, el que ya no sabia como volver a mirar…

Y en encima, con un Akuma por enfrentar.

* * *

**Pues sigo vivo, y lo digo a la vez que intento quitarme el oxido sobre mi persona. Pocas palabras, no dispongo del tiempo, háganme saber que les parece.**

**¡Viele Danke!**

**¡Ich bin A-El Eloy und ich verabschiede mich!**

**Tschüss. **

**(Ps: Eso es Alemán.) **


End file.
